eternus_bdofandomcom-20200216-history
Oskar
Oskar Fahr is the surviving member of the Fahr family. He is a taller, older man with a bass voice, lightly-accented with a dialect native to Calpheon. Full Name: Oskar Arthur Edward Fahr Nicknames: "O" Date of Birth: Late Spring Age: 57 Years Old Race: Human Gender: Male Hair: Auburn With White Streaks Skin: Tanned Eyes: Blue Height: 5'6" Weight: 142 lbs +/- __FORCETOC__ Biography Place of residence: '''Merchant Street South, Calpheon '''Place of Birth: Calpheon Known Relatives: '''Sole surviving member of the Fahr family. '''Religion/Philosophy: Oskar is a secular, reluctant theist. He understands that the gods do exist and do exert their influence upon the world, but he is not an active participant in any organized faith. He advocates that humanity and civilization would be better off without the churches, which he believes have fallen to vanity and human pride. Occupation: Alchemist Group/Guild Affiliation: Eternus Guild Rank: Unbranded Enemies: Likes: Eastern women, alchemical experiments, and spellcasting. Favorite Foods: Buttered Sandfish, Apples Favorite Drinks: Cinnamon Clove Mead Favorite Colors: Forest Green, Brown, Bronze Weapons of Choice: Wizard's Staff, Steel Dagger Dislikes: The Church of Elion, Abbey of Saint Bastiano Hobbies: Reading, learning ancient lore, experimenting, fishing, various carnal pursuits. Physical Features: To Be Entered. Special Abilities: Blackstone Magic, Alchemy Positive Personality Traits: Open-minded. Negative Personality Traits: Addictive. Misc. Quirks: Oskar is a hedonist. He enjoys things that make him feel good, be they material, magical, or even other people. He is also generous in wanting to share pleasurable things with others. Played by What Famous Person: Lionel Barrymore History: To Be Entered. Alchemical Creations Eyes of the Owl - A powdered stimulant designed to improve clarity and perception. Dissolved in drinks for full effect. A single dose (one pinch) lasts approximately thirty minutes, though continued use reduces this time. Side effects include uncontrolled twitching, involuntary eye movement, rapid speech, high blood pressure, headache, upset stomach, loss of or increased appetite, weight loss, nervousness, insomnia. Common after effects include sluggishness and lack of focus, difficulty forming complete sentences. [Addictive] Recent Events * Oskar has been seen in the company of a much younger eastern woman named Tayami. * After the death of Tayami, Oskar very quickly moved out of the shop on Merchant Street South. He has taken up with another eastern woman, a courtesan named Mingqin. * Oskar has recently returned to Calpheon from a trip to Balenos and Serendia. * Oskar has recently reopened Fahr and Away Herbalism, a shop on Merchant Street South. * Oskar relocated the shop out of Calpheon to the Gabino Farm. Rumor Mill * "Can you believe it? The girl he'd been with was barely cold before he picked up with that new girl." * "I heard that he's looking to develop illicit substances right under the nose of the guard." * "Rumor has it that the rich and powerful see him for 'intimacy aids'." * "You ever hear of mundane objects being infused with magic? I hear he can do it." * "Tell him you are looking for Dragonfruit." * "I hear he has one of those black thorn tentacle things from the swamp. How'd he manage to domesticate it?" Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Wizard Characters Category:Alchemist Characters